The implantation of a modern joint prosthesis, in particular a knee prosthesis, is a challenging task for the surgeon. Joint prostheses of this type have to reproduce the complex physiological path of movement of the natural joint in a highly lifelike manner. This requires not only highly developed prostheses, but also precise implantation of the joint prosthesis. Only in this way can it be ensured that the desired functionality of the natural joint can be correctly restored. It goes without saying that, to ensure sufficient success of the therapy, the prosthesis has to be positioned not only precisely, but also safely and reproducibly. In particular, the surrounding tissue, in particular surrounding bone material, must not be damaged or injured, since this tissue in many cases plays a significant role for the supporting function. Particularly in view of a long service life of the joint prosthesis, there is a conflict of objectives however. On the one hand, it is favorable for the long service life if forces are transmitted over a large area. On the other hand, a design with a large area that thus leads to dimensions of the prosthesis that are too large on the whole may result however in an increased spatial requirement and may therefore easily result in damage to surrounding tissue. There is thus a risk that material will be removed in incorrect areas in particular important for supporting the joint prosthesis. It is therefore necessary to carry out the implantation on the basis of exact position references.
The equipment known from the relevant prior art indeed enables tried and tested implantation of the joint prosthesis, in particular of a knee joint prosthesis. However, it presupposes considerable experience on the part of the surgeon, since the equipment itself only provides little assistance in respect of correct positioning.